4.02 Für tot erklärt
ist die 2. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 74. Episode von Lost. Die Überlebenden beginnen die Absichten ihrer vermeintlichen Retter zu hinterfragen, als sie auf vier von ihnen treffen. Inhalt Charaktereinführung/Rückblenden Die Episode beginnt mit zwei , die 5000 Meter unter dem Meeresspiegel den Meeresgrund absuchen. Das Geschehen wird zunächst aus der Sicht von „ROV 01“ gezeigt und wechselt dann zu „ROV 02“. Während der Suche ist ein Dialog zwischen einem Mann namens Ron und einem ungenannten anderen Mann über ein Art Interkomsystem zu hören. Die ROV-Displays zeigen nicht an, von welchem Schiff aus sie gesteuert werden, lediglich Informationen über die Tiefe, Signalstärke, verbleibende Energie und Treibstoff sowie die Auflösung werden angezeigt. Die Stimmen unterhalten sich darüber, dass das Sonar etwas erfasse und das Magnetometer einen Haufen Anomalien anzeige. Kurz bevor sie die Suche abbrechen wollen schwimmt die Kamera von ROV 02 über ein Kamm und zeigt plötzlich das Wrack eines Oceanic-Flugzeuges, worauf einer der Bediener erklärt, dies sei Flug 815. Das Wrack, das die Kamera zeigt, ist in drei Teile zerbrochen. Schnitt zu einer Nachrichtensendung, in der darüber berichtet wird, dass das seit zwei Monaten auf der Suche nach der Black Rock befindende Schiff Christiane I die Überreste von Flug 815, im Sundagraben vor der Küste Balis entdeckt hat. Die Nachrichtensprecherin sagt, dass Oceanic Flug 815 ins Meer abgestürzt sei und den Hinterbliebenen keine Hoffnung mehr auf Überlebende bleibe. Dann schwenkt die Kamera vom Fernseher weg und der erste Rückblendencharakter wird gezeigt. Daniel Faraday In sieht Daniel Faraday diesen Nachrichtenbericht im Fernsehen, der ihn ziemlich mitzunehmen scheint, und bricht in Tränen aus, worauf ihn seine Pflegerin fragt, ob man das Wrack des Flugzeuges gefunden habe und wieso ihn das so fertig mache. Er antwortet, er wisse nicht weshalb. Miles Straume spricht mit dem Geist von Mrs. Gardners Enkel.]] In fährt ein Mann vor einem Haus vor, während in seinem Wagen das Radio läuft. Dort berichtet ein Reporter über die Entdeckung von Flug 815. Er sagt, dies wäre ein Albtraum für die Hinterbliebenen und die Behörden hätten beschlossen, alle Passagiere für tot zu erklären. Der Mann holt einen Koffer aus seinem Kofferraum und geht zur Tür des Hauses. Als diese von Mrs. Gardner geöffnet wird, stellt er sich als Miles Straume vor und sagt, dass sie schon miteinander telefoniert hätten. Sie lässt ihn in das Haus. Miles erkundigt sich, welches Zimmer es sei, worauf die ältere Dame nach oben deutet. Er öffnet seinen Koffer und baut ein merkwürdiges Gerät zusammen. Auf dem Weg nach oben sagt er zu der Frau, sie solle nicht nachkommen, egal was sie auch höre. Er verlangt für diese Aktion anstelle der ursprünglich vereinbarten 100 Dollar nun 200, da Mrs. Gardner ihm nicht offenbart hatte, dass ihr Enkel ermordet wurde, was Miles von seinem Kontaktmann bei der Polizei erfuhr. Sie stimmt widerstrebend zu. Er geht nach oben in das Zimmer des Enkels, stellt sein Gerät auf einen Tisch und schaltet es an. Danach setzt er sich auf das Bett, beginnt mit dem leeren Zimmer zu sprechen und sagt seinem Zuhörer, er würde seiner Großmutter durch seine Anwesenheit nur Kummer bereiten. Miles fügt hinzu, er wolle Mrs. Gardner sagen, dass sein Zuhörer weg sei, er das aber nur tun könne, wenn dieser ihm sage wo „es“ sei. Plötzlich erregt ein Geräusch bei einem Schrank seine Aufmerksamkeit. In einem Luftschacht dahinter entdeckt er ein Bündel Geld und ein kleines Päckchen mit bräunlich-gelbem Pulver. Miles steckt das Geld ein, lässt das Pulver jedoch liegen und sagt seinem Zuhörer, er könne jetzt gehen. Danach geht er hinunter und sagt Mrs. Gardner, er sei erfolgreich gewesen, ihr Enkel habe nun seinen Frieden gefunden. Er gibt ihr mit den Worten, es sei nicht so schwierig gewesen wie gedacht, einen Teil seiner Entlohnung zurück und geht. Charlotte Staples Lewis -Halsband wird entdeckt.]] In nimmt eine blonde Frau eine Zeitung in die Hand, die in großen Lettern über die Entdeckung von Flug 815 berichtet. Ihre Freundin fragt, in wie vielen Sprachen sie es noch lesen müsse, bevor sie es glaube. Nach einer großzügigen Bestechung eines Einheimischen erlangen sie Zugang zu einer Ausgrabungsstätte mitten in der Wüste, wo ein Skelett gefunden worden ist. Ihre Begleiterin fragt sich, ob es wohl ein Dinosaurier sein könnte, Charlotte antwortet jedoch, dass die Knochen einige Millionen Jahre jünger seien und von einem sogenannten „Ursus Maritimus“, einem Eisbären stammten. Ihre Begleiterin bezweifelt darauf die Echtheit der Knochen und meint, es könne sich doch nur um einen Scherz handeln. Charlotte kümmert sich nicht weiter um das Skelett, sondern beginnt daneben etwas freizulegen, was dem Einheimischen sehr widerstrebt, und findet bald ein Halsband mit dem Logo der Hydra darauf, was den toten Bären mit der DHARMA Initiative in Verbindung bringt. Fasziniert lächelnd betrachtet sie es, als hätte sie Ähnliches bereits gesehen. Frank Lapidus telefoniert mit der Hotline.]] In sieht Frank einen Bericht über die Entdeckung von Flug 815 im Fernsehen, wo unter anderem auch die sterblichen Überreste der Menschen an Bord gezeigt werden. Als ein Toter als Seth Norris, der Pilot des Flugzeuges, identifiziert wird, ruft Frank bei der Oceanic-Hotline an, die für die Angehörigen eingerichtet worden ist, und verlangt einen Verantwortlichen zu sprechen. Er versichert seinem Gegenüber am anderen Ende der Leitung, dass der Mann, der als Seth Norris identifiert worden ist, nicht dieser sein könne, da Norris immer seinen Ehering getragen habe und die gezeigte Leiche keinen anhabe. Als der Mann von der Hotline anfängt, mit ihm zu diskutieren, besteht Frank darauf, dass das nicht Seths sterbliche Überreste seien, da er Seth sehr gut gekannt habe. Er offenbart dem Mann, dass eigentlich er Flug 815 hätte fliegen sollen. Naomi Dorrit mit Matthew Abaddon.]] Die letzte Rückblende zeigt Naomi bei einem Treffen mit Matthew Abaddon, bei dem ihre Mission besprochen wird. Der Ort dieses Treffens wird nicht angegeben. Naomi betont in diesem Gespräch ausdrücklich, wie gefährlich die Inseloperation sei. Sie glaubt, dass Abaddon die falschen Leute dafür ausgesucht hat, da es ihnen an militärischer Erfahrung mangelt, und sagt, dass die Mission ohne Schutz schiefgehen werde. Abaddon antwortet, sie sei der Schutz. Naomi antwortet, es sei eine hochriskante, verdeckte Operation auf unsicherem Terrain, insbesondere da die vier keine ausgebildeten Agenten seien. Sie gibt danach eine Einschätzung der Teammitglieder ab und nennt Daniel einen Durchgeknallten, Miles einen Geisterjäger, Charlotte eine Anthropologin und Frank einen Säufer. Abaddon versichert ihr, dass Frank ein außergewöhnlicher Pilot sei und dass alle Mitglieder für eine bestimmte Aufgabe ausgewählt worden seien. Naomi fragt ihn, was zu tun sei, wenn man auf Überlebende von Flug 815 stöße. Abaddon besteht mit Nachdruck darauf, dass es keine Überlebenden gibt. Auf der Insel Daniel Faraday und drei weitere Personen befinden sich in einem Helikopter, der Probleme hat in der Luft zu bleiben. Miles Straume stößt Faraday aus dem Hubschrauber. Daniel landet verängstigt und orientierungslos auf der Insel und hört, dass sich etwas schnell in seine Richtung bewegt. Dan macht seine Waffe bereit und versteckt sie hinten in seinem Hosenbund, als Kate und Jack ankommen. Nachdem sie sich vorgestellt haben, erklärt Dan, dass er seine Ausrüstung, worin sich auch das Telefon befand, beim Absprung verloren habe, worauf ihm Jack Naomis Satelitentelefon überreicht. Er ruft George an, der sich erkundigt, was passiert ist, da er den Hubschrauber nicht erreichen kann. Daniel sagt, er wisse es nicht, in Gewitter sei alles ausgefallen und er sei gesprungen. Danach sagt er ihm, dass er einige der Überlebenden getroffen habe und gerade mit ihnen spreche. Daraufhin fragt Minkowski, ob sie mithören könnten. Daniel entfernt sich etwas von Kate und Jack und spricht weiter mit Minkowski. Kate beruhigt Jack, er solle sich keine Gedanken machen, da sie nichts von Lockes Angriff auf Naomi wissen können, worauf dieser mit einem kurzen Nicken auf Dans Waffe hinweist und sie fragt, ob sie sich sicher sei. Daniel kehrt zu ihnen zurück und sagt ihnen, dass der Frachter mit keinem der übrigen drei aus dem Helikopter Kontakt habe. Er wisse nicht, wo die anderen seien, da aber jeder eine GPS-Bake bei sich trage, die von dem Satellitentelefon geortet werden können, bittet er Jack und Kate um Hilfe. Am Strand betrachtet Sayid den Ozean, während Juliet auf ihn zukommt und meint, von dem Frachter wäre noch immer nichts zu sehen. Sayid versucht sie zu beruhigen und meint, dass die Insel ziemlich groß ist und sie sich von der anderen Seite nähern könnten. Darufhin fragt er sie, wieso Ben gesagt habe, dass die Menschen auf dem Frachter gefährlich seien. Juliet antwortet, entweder weil er ein Lügner sei und ihnen Angst einjagen wolle, oder weil sie wirklich eine Gefahr darstellen würden. Danach fragt sie ihn, wie viele Waffen ihnen zur Verfügung stünden. Daniel, Jack und Kate sind auf dem Weg zu Miles' Position, die von dem Satellitentelefon angezeigt wird. Sie finden eine Metallkiste, und Kate fragt, ob sie aus dem Hubschrauber stamme. Daniel stammelt etwas darüber, dass sie Gewicht verlieren mussten, ihn eingeschlossen, um die Höhe halten zu können, während Jack in der Kiste Gasmasken mit einem Quarantäne-Logo entdeckt und fragt, wofür diese seien. Daniel sieht sich nervös um und antwortet, für die Ausrüstung sei er nicht verantwortlich, worauf Jack ihn auf die Pistole anspricht. Daniel meint, sie wäre eine Schutzmaßnahme, und auf die Frage wovor offenbart er ihnen, dass die Rettung der Überlebenden nicht ihre vorrangigste Aufgabe sei. Plötzlich orten sie Miles, der scheinbar bewusstlos auf einer Steinformation (ähnlich der, wo Desmonds Boot stand) am Meeresufer liegt. Jack läuft zu ihm hinunter, um nach ihm zu sehen. Als er ihm gerade den Helm abnimmt, richtet Miles eine Waffe auf Jack. Er fragt Kate, wo Naomi, die Frau, die sie getötet haben, sei. Als Naomi nach ihrer Schwester gefragt habe, sei das ein Code gewesen, der den anderen auf dem Frachter signalisiert habe, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung sei. Kate informiert ihn darüber, dass Naomi von John Locke, einem nun abtrünnigen Mitglied der Überlebenden, getötet worden sei. Miles besteht darauf zu Naomis sterblichen Überresten gebracht zu werden, worauf Kate meint, dass ihm das auch nicht helfen würde die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Doch Straume ist übereugt, dass wenn er die Leiche sieht, herausfinden würde, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. s Leiche.]]Nachdem sie Miles zu Naomis Leiche gebracht haben, setzt er sich neben sie und beginnt leise vor sich hinzusprechen. Als Kate Daniel darum bittet die Waffe wegzulegen, meint Dan, dass Straume ihn töten würde, falls er dies täte. Jack teilt Kate mit, dass sie sich ihre Worte sparen könne und sie besser warten sollten, wie sich die Situation entwickelt, und zwinkert ihr dabei zu. Miles kommt zurück und informiert Faraday darüber, dass Jack und Kate die Wahrheit über Naomis Tod gesagt haben, als sie ein Signal von Charlottes GPS-Sender erhalten. Miles ordnet an, ihm zu folgen. Jack besteht darauf, dass Miles und Faraday ihre Waffen weglegen. Als Miles sich weigert, sagt ihm Jack, dies wäre ein friedlicher Vorschlag dieses Missverständniss zu beenden, denn seine Leute würden ihm Dschungel bereits mit Waffen auf Miles und Dan zielen. Miles glaubt ihm nicht, doch plötzlich sind zwei Schüsse zu hören und Juliet und Sayid kommen mit vorgehaltenen Waffen aus dem Dschungel hervor. Nachdem Jack Miles und Dan entwaffnet hat, machen sich alle auf den Weg zu Charlottes Position. Inzwischen hat sich, wie von John Locke vorausgesagt, das Gewitter beruhigt und Locke und seine Anhänger haben ihren Weg durch die Insel in Richtung des Dorfes der Anderen wiederaufgenommen. Sawyer fällt als erstem auf, dass sie, statt in den Süden, Richtung Osten wandern und vom Weg abkommen, und er spricht Locke darauf an. Dieser erwidert, dass sie noch einen kleinen Umweg zu einer Hütte machen müssen, worauf Hurley korrigiert, dass die Hütte in einer anderen Richtung ist. Daraufhin zucken Locke und Ben überrascht zusammen, was Hurley dazu bringt, Lockes Schwitzhütte ins Spiel zu bringen, um den Verdacht zu zerstreuen, er hätte Jacobs Hütte ebenfalls gesehen. Sawyer fragt Locke, warum er Naomi umgebracht habe und davon überzeugt sei, dass die Frachtercrew ihnen nichts Gutes wolle, und woher er all diese Befehle und Informationen habe. Darauf erwidert Locke, dass ihm ein „größerer Walt“ erschienen ist. Sawyer fragt verwundert, ob John einen Riesen gesehen habe, worauf Locke meint, dass Walt ihm mitteilte, er habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, die darin bestünde, Naomi daran zu hindern, ihre Leute auf die Insel zu bringen. Sawyer fragt, wieso er Walt nicht weitere Fragen gestellt habe, worauf John meint, nachdem Ben ihn angeschossen habe und Walt ihm das Leben gerettet hatte, habe ihm das gereicht. Sawyer zweifelt daran, dass Locke einfach kerngesund durch den Dschungel spazieren kann, wenn Ben ihn wirklich angeschossen hätte, woraufhin John sein Hemd hochzieht und ihm die Wunde zeigt. Er sagt, es sei ein glatter Durchschuss gewesen und dass er sehr wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben würde, wenn er da noch eine Niere hätte. In der Zwischenzeit wacht Charlotte kopfüber einem Fluss hängend auf, da ihr Fallschirm sich in einem Ast verfangen hat. Sie kann sich befreien und stürzt ins Wasser. Als sie wieder auftaucht, blickt sie sich um und scheint hocherfreut, entweder am Leben oder auf der Insel zu sein. Bald darauf bemerkt sie, dass Locke und seine Gruppe sie beobachten. Nachdem sie aus dem Wasser gestiegen ist, erklärt sie den Überlebenden die Lage. Sie scheint, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zweien, ziemlich überrascht zu sein, Überlebende des Fluges 815 zu finden. Vor allem, dass Claire das Baby auf der Insel geboren hat, erstaunt sie sehr. Lockes Anhänger zeigen ihr gegenüber eine Mischung aus Abneigung und offener Feindseligkeit. Sie weist auf ihren GPS-Sender hin, der es dem Rest ihres Teams ermöglichen wird, sie zu finden. Doch die abtrünnigen Überlebenden wollen nicht gefunden werden. Auf der Suche nach Charlotte erklärt Juliet Jack, dass sie sich Sorgen gemacht haben und deshalb nach ihnen sehen wollten. Kate beschwert sich, dass Jack ihr nicht gesagt hat, dass die „Kavallerie“ da sei, worauf er erwidert, er habe ihr doch zugezwinkert. Inzwischen befragt Sayid Miles, wieso die vier auf die Insel gekommen wären und wieso es sie überhaupt nicht verwundert, warum man in der Nähe Balis ein Flugzeug gefunden habe, das ihre Leichen enthält, obwohl sie leben und auf der Insel sind. Er möchte mehr über sie erfahren und so erzählt Daniel, dass er Physiker ist und dass sein Kollege Miles heißt, woraufhin dieser ihn unterbricht und ihn davor warnt, seinen Nachnamen zu sagen. Sayid nimmt Miles das Satellitentelefon ab und versucht eine andere Nummer zu kontaktieren, erhält aber stattdessen Charlottes Signal, das sich schnell auf sie zubewegt. Die Gruppe läuft dem Signal entgegen, weil sie denken, dass Charlotte vor irgendetwas davonzulaufen scheint, müssen aber feststellen, dass es bloß Vincent ist, der Charlottes GPS-Sender trägt. Dabei wird Jack klar, dass Charlotte in Lockes Gewalt ist. Frank Lapidus befreit sich aus dem Gebüsch und versucht mit letzter Kraft einen Hügel zu erklimmen. Oben angekommen trifft er auf eine Kuh mit Glocke, die ihn beobachtet. Er versucht aufzustehen, doch seine Beine spielen nicht mit. Er zieht das Telefon aus der Seitentasche, muss aber feststellen, dass dieses bei der Landung zu Bruch gegangen ist. Er besitzt jedoch noch eine Leuchtpistole, die er umgehend abfeuert. Charlotte sieht das Signal und beabsichtigt, ihm zu folgen. Locke sagt ihr, dass er das nicht zulassen könne, Charlotte besteht jedoch darauf. Bevor jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen kann, entwendet Ben Karls Waffe und schießt mehrmals auf Charlotte. Sawyer greift Ben sofort an und prügelt auf ihn ein. Als Locke nach Charlotte sieht, stellt er fest, dass sie noch lebt, weil sie unter ihrer Jacke eine schusssichere Weste trägt. John entschuldigt sich bei Charlotte und meint, dass er nie wollte, dass es soweit kommt. Als Charlotte anmerkt, es sei ihr so vorgekommen, als hätte Locke sie erschießen wollen, antwortet dieser, dass sie tot wertlos sei. Jack und die anderen haben Franks Notsignal ebenfalls gesehen und sind jetzt bei ihm. Daniel und Miles versuchen seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, er aber scheint gedanklich abwesend zu sein. Als sie ihn fragen, wo der Hubschrauber abgestürzt sei, antwortet er ihnen, dass er ein ausgezeichneter Pilot ist und ihn nicht weit von ihnen entfernt sicher gelandet hat, obwohl sie zuvor vom Blitz getroffen wurden. Als sie nachschauen gehen, finden sie den fast unbeschädigten Helikopter, den Sayid inspiziert. Jack fragt Miles nach den wahren Gründen ihrer Anwesenheit. Miles antwortet, er sage es ihm, wenn Jack ihm das Telefon gäbe. Jack ist einverstanden. Miles versucht Minkowski zu erreichen, wird aber von einer Frau namens Regina darüber informiert, dass er im Moment nicht ans Telefon kommen kann. Dan und Kate wollen Naomis Leichnam gerade in den Hubschrauber legen, als Miles sie mit den Worten „Das ist nicht Naomi, das ist ein Stück Fleisch“ davon abhält. Frank verspricht Dan, sie beim nächsten Flug mitzunehmen, da der Helikopter aufgrund mangelnden Treibstoffs kein überflüssiges Gewicht laden sollte. Juliet behandelt derweil Franks Kopfverletzung. Er fragt sie nach ihrem Namen und als sie ihm antwortet, wird ihm klar, dass sie nicht mit im Flugzeug gesessen hat, da er sich sehr genau mit der Passagierliste befasst hat. Er ruft Miles und setzt ihn davon in Kenntnis, dass sie keine Passagierin des Fluges, sondern eine Inselbewohnerin ist. Miles wird wütend und fragt Juliet, wo „er“ sei. Als Jack dazwischengeht, holt Miles ein Foto von Ben hervor und sagt, sie seien auf der Insel, um ihn zu finden. In der Zwischenzeit nimmt Locke Sawyers Waffe und ist dabei, Ben zu töten – trotz der Einwände von Alex und Claire. Ben versucht sein Leben zu retten, indem er behauptet, er habe Informationen, die Locke und die anderen bräuchten. Locke will von ihm wissen, was das Monster ist, worauf Ben nur antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß. Dann beginnt er Informationen über Charlotte zu offenbaren - ihren vollständigen Namen, Informationen über ihre Familie und ihren Bildungsabschluss, wovon sie nichts bestreitet. Er benennt auch die anderen Mitglieder ihres Teams und sagt, sie seien geschickt worden, um ihn zu finden. Als er nach der Quelle dieser Informationen gefragt wird, behauptet Ben, er habe einen Spion an Bord ihres Frachters. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Die Oceanic Airlines Hotline „1-888-548-0034“, die nicht nur in Franks Fernseher sondern auch im ARG Find 815 zu finden war, existiert wirklich. Allerdings wird man nicht von einer echten Oceanic-Mitarbeiterin begrüßt, sondern mit einem Tonbandgerät verbunden. *Nimmt man die Helikopternummer N842M als Registriernummer, wurde der Hubschrauber in den USA registriert. Außerdem enthält sie die Zahlen 8 und 42, zwei Zahlen der Valenzetti-Gleichung. *Daniel Faradays Flashback findet in Essex, Massachusetts, statt. Ben erwähnt, dass Charlotte in Essex, England, geboren wurde. * spielt am 92. Tag seit dem Absturz. Das wäre exakt zu Weihnachten am 24. Dezember 2004. *Es wurden 324 Leichen im Flugzeug bestätigt (Passagiere samt Crew) 108 × 3 = 324. *Erstmals wurden vier Flashbacks von vier verschiedenen Personen in einer Episode thematisiert. *Erstmals wurde ein Flashback von einer bereits verstorbenen Person gezeigt. Produktion *Michael ist in dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als Locke Sawyer das Eintritts- und Austrittsloch der Kugel zeigt, ist keine Operationsnarbe von der Nierentransplantation zu sehen. Wiederkehrende Themen *Zu Beginn der Episode genießt John die Dusche im Regen. *John sagt, dass Ben ihn mit dem Schuss umgebracht hätte, wenn er an der Stelle des Durchschusses noch eine Niere gehabt hätte. Kulturelle Referenzen * Staples Lewis: Der Name Charlotte Staples Lewis ist eine Anspielung auf Clive Staples Lewis (allgemein als C. S. Lewis bekannt), dem Auto der Chroniken von Narnia und Die große Scheidung oder Zwischen Himmel und Hölle. * Faraday: Michael Faraday war ein englischer Chemiker und Physiker, der sich unter anderem mit Elektromagnetismus beschäftigte. Er stellte fest, dass Magnetismus Auswirkungen auf Lichtstrahlen hat und dass eine Beziehung zwischen beiden Phänomen gibt. Dan Faraday stellt sich in dieser Folge als Physiker vor und bemerkt Abnormalitäten bei der Lichteinstrahlung auf der Insel. * Minkowski: Der Name Minkowski ist eine Anspielung auf den deutschen Mathematiker Hermann Minkowski, der Vorreiter der Theorie eines 4-dimensionalen Raum/Zeit-Kontinuums war. * Lapidus: Der Name Lapidus könnte eine Anspielung auf den Film Der Schläfer sein, in dem ein Charakter folgendes sagt: „Niemand rührt mein Gehirn an - er könnte es fallen lassen, und dann würde ich reden wie Mr. Lapidus, der vom Blitz getroffen wurde.“ * Apocalypse Now: Sawyer nennt Locke „Colonel Kurtz“ nach Marlon Brandos Charakter in diesem Film aus dem Jahr 1979. Colonel Kurtz ist ein großer Anführer, der seine Getreuen in den Dschungel führt und dort schließlich den Verstand verliert. Kurtz hat außerdem, genau wie Locke, eine Vollglatze. ** Die deutsche Synchronfassung verzichtet auf diese Anspielung. * Star Wars: **Sawyer nennt Ben „Yoda“. **Tunesien war ein Drehort für die Szenen, die auf Tatooine spielen. Die Musik, als Charlotte in Tunesien ankommt, ähnelt dem Titel „Binary Sunset“ von John Williams aus dem Soundtrack zu Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung. **Die Szene, in der Charlotte kopfüber in ihrem Fallschirm hängt und versucht sich zu befreien, ist eine Hommage an Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück, wo Luke kopfüber in der Eishöhle hängt und ebenfalls versucht sich zu befreien. * Battle Royale: In dem Zimmer des ermordeten Jungen, in dem Miles seine Arbeit verrichtet, sind diese Worte zu sehen. Dies könnte eine Anspielung auf den gleichnamigen japanischen Roman und Film sein, in dem Schüler auf eine einsame Insel gebracht und gezwungen werden, sich bis zum Tod zu bekämpfen. * Geisterjäger: Naomi nennt Miles einen „Geisterjäger“. Find 815 Referenzen *Die Telefonnummer „1-888-548-0034“ ist dieselbe Hotline, die in Kapitel 1 als „Staffel 4 Hinweis“ erhältlich war. *Die Christiane 1 wird nicht nur namentlich erwähnt. Hubschrauberaufnahmen des Schiffes wurden in den lokalen Nachrichten gezeigt. *Auch der Sundagraben wird auf einer Karte als Fundort für das Flugzeug gennant. *Ein weiterer „Staffel 4 Hinweis“ war die Tunesische Zeitung. *Daniel Faraday, Miles Straume, Charlotte Lewis and Frank Lapidus waren die Lösungswörter für die Staffel-4-Hinweise. Offene Fragen Wrack *Wann, in Relation zu der Insel-Zeit, wurde das Wrack gefunden? *Woher kommt das Wrack auf dem Meeresgrund, wenn es doch über der Insel verstreut ist? *Warum wurde das Flugzeug in der Nähe von Bali gefunden, obwohl es nach Los Angeles unterwegs war? *Welche Körper lagen im Wrack? *In Find 815 hat Sam Thomas nur mit einem ROV gesucht. Handelt es sich dabei wirklich um dieselben Aufnahmen? Daniel Faraday *Warum weint Daniel, als er den Bericht in den Nachrichten sieht? *Warum braucht Daniel eine Pflegerin? **Wieso ist ihr Gesicht nicht zu sehen? *Warum wird Daniel als erstes aus dem Helikopter geworfen? *Warum sagt Daniel, dass Miles ihn umbringen würde, falls er die Waffe wegsteckt? Miles Straume *Was ist das für ein Gerät, welches Miles in seiner Rückblende verwendet? *Was hat es mit seinen paranormalen Fähigkeiten auf sich? *Warum ändern sich die Fotorahmen an der Treppenwand sowie die Fotoinhalte rund um das Foto des Enkels herum, nachdem Miles wieder nach unten zur Mrs. Gardner gekommen ist? *Welche Verbindung hat der Junge (Mrs. Gardners Enkel) und zu welchem der Losties? Charlotte Lewis *Warum glaubt sie nicht an den Fund des Fluges 815? *Wie kam der Polarbär nach Tunesien? *Betreibt die Dharma Initiative auch Stationen für ihre Experimente auf anderen Kontinenten? *Oder wurde für Charlotte nur der Köder ausgelegt, um sie neugierig zu machen? *Warum hat sie das Dharma-Logo und der Eisbär nicht überrascht? *Wer schickte sie nach Tunesien? *Warum fragt sie so überrascht nach Claires Entbindung? *Warum war es ihr egal, als Locke Ben erschießen wollte? Frank Lapidus *Warum ist Seth Norris an seiner Stelle geflogen? *Warum ist er ein Alkoholiker? *Warum war er trotz sanfter Landung so verletzt? *Warum hat er die Passagierliste auswendig gelernt? Naomi Dorrit *Wann fand ihr Treffen mit Matthew Abaddon statt? *Welche militärische Ausbildung beherrscht Naomi, um im Notfall für alle vier zu sorgen? *Warum glaubt sie, es könnten Überlebende des Fluges 815 auf der Insel sein? *Warum hat sie ein Foto von Desmond, wenn sie Ben sucht? Matthew Abaddon *Für wen arbeitet Matthew? – Widmore? Maxwell? Dharma? Oceanic? *Warum besteht er darauf, dass Naomi glaubt, niemand hätte überlebt? Auf der Insel *Warum stürzte der Helikopter fast ab? Was war der wahre Grund? *Warum wurden die vier geschickt, Ben zu finden, und warum gerade diese vier? *Warum die Gasmasken? *Warum konnte Minkowski nicht antworten? *Verstreut sich das Licht wirklich anders auf dieser Insel? *Wer ist Bens Mann auf dem Boot? *Warum erzählt er vor Charlotte von seinem Spion? *Weiß Ben wirklich nichts über das Rauchmonster? da:Confirmed Dead en:Confirmed Dead es:Confirmed Dead fr:4x02 it:Morte accertata nl:Confirmed Dead pl:Confirmed Dead pt:Confirmed Dead ru:Признаны погибшими zh:Confirmed Dead